


Vibe #19

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [27]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Belting, Cisco craves his spankings and no one can tell me otherwise, Cisco loves his strong girlfriend, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Lisa gets wind of Cisco flirting with a certain vibing meta from Earth-19. So of course, she has to make sure her boyfriend knows who he really belongs to.





	Vibe #19

„So“, Lisa purred as she entered the room, strolled over and neatly placed herself straight in Cisco‘s lap. „A vibing meta from Earth-19, huh? You dig her?“

Cisco looked up, perplexed at the sudden appearance of his girlfriend in his lap. „Cynthia? She‘s nice. Knows a lot of things… I can learn from her. She‘s pretty, too.“

„Pretty, is she?“

„Not as pretty as you, Lisa.“ Cisco looked at her, finally pushing his chair back from the microscope he‘d been peering through so Lisa would have some more room to move. „What‘s this about? You know there‘s only you for me. Cynthia‘s a friend, and a friend only.“

„Are you sure about that?“ Lisa‘s piercing stare was unnerving, but Cisco had been on the receiving end often enough to not let it bother him overly much anymore. But then, her gaze did have an especially sharp edge to it today…

„Yeah, I‘m sure. There‘s only you.“ He tried to lean up for a kiss, but Lisa pushed him back down and held him in the chair by his shoulders.

„It did sound like she was awfully pretty though… and I heard you flirted with her. Is that right?“

And then it clicked, what was going to happen. Cisco closed his eyes and let his head drop back. His friends probably had thought it an innocent aside to mention how Cisco had clumsily flirted with Cynthia, but they didn‘t know what that would mean for Cisco.

„Um… I… It was just fun?“

„Oh, so you did flirt with her then? My boyfriend, walking off and making eyes at other girls? Well, I can‘t let that one stand.“ The little wink she gave him when pushing herself off him told him that she wasn‘t really angry, but of course he still had it coming. He briefly wondered if Cynthia would also have been this perfectly understanding of his needs and wants, but he knew that no one and nothing would ever be able to match up to Lisa Snart. Nothing at all.

„Um… I‘m sorry, really. I didn‘t mean anything by it, Lisa, I swear!“ Now that he was in on the game it was easier to just fall into it, to go digging for mercy that he knew wouldn‘t be there.

„Yeah, yeah, you say that now. I‘ll teach you a lesson, and then you‘ll feel sorry.“

The sight of Lisa taking off her belt had Cisco nearly fall to his knees and worship her, but he knew that that wasn‘t appropriate right now. He could do that later still.

„But I already am! She‘s just a friend, I won‘t flirt with her again!“

„Pants down, bend over the chair, sweet boy. I‘m going to make sure you know who you belong to the next time you‘re talking to that girl.“

Cisco, of course, was already halfway through that. He always tried to pretend that he wasn’t eager for a spanking, when they both knew that the opposite was the case. Really, he’d drop his pants just about anywhere and let Lisa make his bottom nice and sore. Especially if he got the sweet care and the kisses afterwards.

Maybe he had flirted with Cynthia a little bit because he knew that Barry would accidentally mention it to Lisa and that he’d get the bill for it then…. Maybe. Just maybe.

He much too easily dropped his pants and turned around, obediently placing his hands on the seat of his chair. Of course Lisa would make him bend over his office chair that was able to turn and on wheels so it would be a nicely unstable surface to lean on. Lisa was already folding her belt in half and waiting for him to take up his position.

“So, Barry, the dear boy, he told me that that Cynthia girl was here for fourty minutes… so I’m thinking fourty strokes with the belt should do nicely, don’t you think?” As if she’d let him get away with disagreeing. Cisco swallowed, and then gave her a nod.

“Fourty sounds good. I’m really very sorry, Lisa.”

A sweet, musical chuckle sounded from above him, and then there was the sharp sound of the belt coming down before the resounding smack warned him of what was coming. The sound was gone already when the pain registered a moment later, forcing him to gasp out loud, but somehow, that just made it all the sweeter. “Thank you, Lisa.”

The next slap landed right below the first one, predictably. Lisa Snart was very much her brother’s sister when it came to being meticulous. That didn’t mean it stung less, but Cisco was very grateful that he could trust her to be so precise and not hurt him when giving him the belting that he deserved and craved.

“Thank you so much for putting me right again.”

“Oh, you are so very welcome, my boy.”

The feeling of being jolted by the belt was always exhilarating, but he wasn’t too sure about being leaned on an unstable surface. The chair was rolling away a little bit every time Lisa hit him with the belt, and he didn’t want to go after it and step away from his well-deserved (hard-earned) punishment, but he also couldn’t very well ask for a break after five hits to pull the chair back…

He glared at the chair as it rolled a little bit further still, suddenly forcing Cisco on his tip toes. Lisa chuckled behind him, and suddenly it was all clear. Lisa wanted him to be like this, to have to hold himself in place and be stretched out and more uncomfortable by the minute by the chair rolling further and further away.

He first cried out somewhere around fifteen or so, when Lisa did start to overlap the stripes she was laying down on his butt with the ones she had first created when they started. He raised one hand to his mouth to stifle himself, but that movement sent the chair rolling completely, and he lost his grip on it.

Cursing, he fell on his knees, but there wasn’t even a pause before the next slap hit him. Lisa must have knelt down right along with him, somehow. “Tha- thank you, Miss.” The title earned him a gentle pat on his already sore ass before the next strike fell down.

“You’re very welcome, dear. You know I always want to see you set right again. You deserve to be a good boy, after all.”

“I want to be – want to be a good boy for you” Cisco promised, halted by yet another stroke of the belt. “Your good boy.”

“And you will be, love.” And didn’t Cisco know that? Whenever he was bad, whether intentionally or not, Lisa would put him right again and then tell him what a good boy he was, and how much she loved him. Cisco really was the luckiest boy in the whole entire world. Not even Barry with his two boyfriends could compete against that!

“I’m so sorry”, he sobbed just a few spanks later, surprised by himself at the tears that were suddenly leaking from his eyes. “I’ll never do anything bad again, I pro- pro- I promise!”

“Ohh, no, dear, you will. You love your punishments too much” Lisa cheerily told him and brought the belt down again.

“I’ll never flirt with other girls again! I swear, Miss, really, I swear!”

“Are you sure, love? I do think you will. You are so cute, they just can’t help flirting with you, and then you’re always so adorable and awkward and you always return it… Sometimes I wonder if you’re already thinking about the spanking I’ll give you even when you make eyes at some girl… and some guys too, don’t think I haven’t seen you looking.” That last point was accented by an especially hard strike, and Cisco had to stifle a laugh even through his sobbing. Ever since he’d confined in Lisa that technically, he didn’t think he was opposed to maybe trying to kiss a man sometime she endlessly teased him about it. Cisco loved it.

“I’ll never flirt with Cynthia ever again then! I promise, Miss, I’ll be good! I’ll be so good for you!”

“Never again? That would be sad, taking away a reason for me to punish you, love. My sweet Cisco, we both know you’ll never be good for long, you love this much too much.” She was right with this, but Cisco didn’t need to admit this right now.

“Five left, darling. Count them out loud for me, will you?”

“Of course, Miss. Five, thank you so much.” He knew that the last would hurt the most, but then it would be over and he’d be Lisa’s good boy again. For the moment, at least. Maybe he could sneak some liquorice from the candy jar tomorrow…

“Four. Thank you so much, Miss.”

“Three, Thank you.”

“Two, I love you, Miss.”

“One. Thank you for punishing me, Miss.”

“There you go, all good again. All mine, and all good.” There was the sound of Lisa’s belt being threaded back through the belt loops on her pants while Cisco struggled to his feet. Once he had made it Lisa had put her belt back on, and she easily stepped forward and took him into her arms. She cradled his head close and let him lean in and nuzzle at her neck.

“I love you, Cisco. You know that, right?”

“Mh… I love you too, Lisa. I love how you put me right again, too. ‘M sorry for flirting with her...”

“I know you didn’t mean it seriously. You’re too much of a precious soul to even think of doing anything with anyone as long as you have me. And I’m happy when you find friends. You have much too few of them.”

“Says the one who lists ‘my jerk brother and his asshole husband, and well I guess their puppy boyfriend too’ as an extensive list of people she cares about” Cisco teased, only to be sharply poked in the side.

“You forgot ‘My own sweet idiot nerd’ on that list”, Lisa reminded him, and Cisco pulled back just enough so they could share a kiss. Kissing Lisa would just never get old, he still felt the same excitement as the first time Lisa had kissed him after he’d pulled the bomb out of her neck.

“I’m very happy that your own sweet idiot nerd is on that list” he admitted and curled into her a little with a sigh. “Cynthia is really nice though. I think I’d like hanging out with her...” She was an amazing woman, after all, and Cisco could see that they might have a lot in common.

“You know I’ll never keep you from making new friends. Just expect the paddle every time you flirt with her, my Cisco.”

“Hmmm… you know that just means I’ll sneak in some extra flirtations though, right?”

“Of course. I hope to see some of them one day. I bet you get adorably flustered when flirting.”

Cisco actually spluttered at that and Lisa cackled.

“Yeah. Something like that, my beautifully sophisticated boyfriend.”


End file.
